I chose you
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Brittany doesn't want to lose her virginity to Artie..there's a certain Latina she has already chosen.


Brittany fidgeted awkwardly on Santana's bed as she tried desperately to make herself comfortably, especially since the topic she was about to bring up was hardly one she was comfortable with.

"Artie wants to have sex.." she said in barely a whisper, but it was enough to break the silence so Santana heard despite her sitting legs crossed, on top of her desk on the other side of the room.

Ew. How would that even work? Isn't the boy crippled? "Well Britt he is your boyfriend." she stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, yeah I know he is. But..you know, I'm a..virgin." She didn't know why she was making such a big deal over that fact, and she didn't know why the word virgin made her feel she was 17, _aren't most 17 year olds at it like rabbits_? Sure, Santana knew she hadn't had sex before, but Santana obviously didn't know the reason behind it.

"Britt don't let him pressure you! Do you not want to do it?" Brittany was her best friend and she'd be damned if some teenage cripple would pressure her into losing her virginity.

"Not really. I mean, I kinda like Artie. But there's someone else I want to be my first." she said shyly before becoming very interested in the floor.

"Then to hell with Artie and do it with them instead!" That was the Santana thing to do.

"But what about Artie?" Wasn't she supposed to do it with him? He was her boyfriend after all.

"Britt, it's _your_ virginity sweetie. You should chose who _you want_ to do it with. If you want Artie to be your first then do it with him, If you don't..then don't."

"So..I could chose who I give my virginity too?" Brittany needed to have these things clarified, in case she was reading the signs wrong.

"Yes Britt, it's kinda a big deal you know." Santana pounced off the desk and jumped on her bed. She should be asleep right now, she wanted to be asleep! So she lay back on her bed and scrunched her eyes tightly shut, she loved Brittany and she wanted to help her best friend with this. But tomorrow..when all she could think about was helping her and not sleeping.

Brittany couldn't help but notice how Santana's cute pajama top rose as she leaned back. Prising her eyes away from the beautiful Latina now lying beside her made her want her that much more. And the fact that it was 2am and she had snuck into Santana's room (after climbing a very awkward tree) to get here to wake Santana but the brunette didn't throw her out. Instead, she got up to help her figure her problems out. A problem which she was actually the main cause of.

With the tan, toned stomach on show, Brittany desperately wanted to run her fingers along it and-..why wasn't she? Santana had just told her that she should lose her virginity to someone she wanted. And that someone happened to be right there, laying down..looking adorable.

With her target in mind, she turned to look at the angelic face. She didn't know why people thought she was a bitch, she wasn't! They just hadn't seen the same sweet, caring side that Brittany had. She was kind of glad about it, the sweet, special side of Santana that was strictly reserved for her. It made her feel wanted, maybe Santana felt the same as Brittany, just wouldn't admit it? Because she knew how stubborn the feisty Latina was. She came to the conclusion that Santana wanted this, she just didn't know it yet..but she was going to change that.

She gently lifted her body off the bed and shifted her weight so she was straddling the half asleep brunette. Carefully and gently lowering herself down to not wake the girl underneath her, the last thing she wanted was Santana to jump up and freak out before she could get in enough kisses in case she needed convincing.

She leaned forward and could smell the sweetness that was simply Santana and it was beautiful. She needed to kiss her, and by god she was going to. She was so close to those plump lips that she licked her own in anticipation, just a millimetre forward and she'd be there! The shaky breath she let out was enough for Santana to feel on her face. Shit, Santana's eyes fluttered open where to her surprise, found a piercing blue pair staring back, her face worryingly close to her own.

"Britt..what uh-...what are you doing?" she asked awkwardly, but awkward was an understatement right now considering her best friend was sat on top of her.

"Im doing what you told me to?" Brittany's word sounded more like a question than a statement. This is what Santana had told her to do, right?

"Ohhh! Oh my Jesus Christ." Santana struggles beneath her trying to slip out from underneath her but gave up after a few seconds. She was already exhausted, she hardly had the energy to free herself.

"Britt I didn't know you meant me!"

"You told me to go for it Santana." Brittany reminded her, and it was true. Brittany was simply doing exactly what Santana had told her to.

Santana instantly felt guilty, maybe she lead Brittany on? When she said to do it, she didn't mean do this.

"I know Britt, but..-" what do you say back to that? There really wasn't a 'but' that she could come up with. It felt right, so why shouldn't they? It would be a first for both of them..Brittany had never had sex and Santana had never had sex..with a girl anyway. She was known around Lima for having various flings with the guys around town. The true number however did not match the rumours, far from it actually.

Brittany could see Santana thinking up an excuse or reason in her head, but she didn't want to hear it.

"San, I know this is weird for you. But you said I should chose. And I chose you. I know you don't feel the same, I really do. But in 10 years when I think back at my first time, I want to say it was with somebody I love. Even if they didn't love me back, and I don't love Artie.." Brittany's voice was shaking, she had pretty much just told Santana she loved her and wanted to have sex, and it actually felt good. She just hoped it felt as good for Santana too.

It did, Brittany loves her? Wow..that's a bomb she certainly didn't see bring dropped. She didn't love Brittany back, she couldn't. But she had never denied the blonde anything, and looking into the teary blue eyes...she wasn't about to start now. She thought back to her first tine, honestly? She couldn't even remember her it, some jock she couldn't remember the name off while she was at a Puckerman party drinking an alcohol she couldn't remember the name of. She didn't want Brittany's to be like that, and now she had the chance to make sure it wasn't.

She nodded slightly, enough for Brittany to notice and she gave the biggest and most genuine smile Santana had ever seen, it made her heart swell. Brittany was adorable, but she suddenly became pretty damn sexy as she leaned down and passionately forced her lips on hers.

Santana had her fair share of kisses, but none were like this. And none definitely made her feel like this, wether it was Brittany's gentle hands running down her sides to her hips, or the tongue that has wormed its way into her mouth, she didn't know. But there was no way in hell she was going to question it.

It was all moving to fast for Santana..yes, to fast for her. Normally she wanted the guys out of their clothes in seconds. Maybe because then she could get it over and done with. But not Brittany, she wanted to see her and touch her everywhere, she had to stop this. Now. Before she passed the point of no return (extreme horniness and refusal to stop.)

"Britt," she reluctantly pulled away and tried to find the blondes eyes. instead, she felt lips latch on to her neck and began to suck, oh no. That was Santana's special spot that Brittany had found and she almost forgot what she was trying to say as a slight moan slipped out..damn, Brittany was good! Was this really her first? She didn't want her to stop..ever. She wanted to- stop this.

"Britt!" The blonde continued her assault on the tan neck, much to Santana's liking..no, disliking? AAH. "Stop it Britt!" she didn't mean to yell like that, but at least it worked.

Oh no, was Santana about to tell her this was an awful idea and force her out? No..she wouldn't, from the moans coming from her, she was enjoying this just as much.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nothing's wrong, it's-"

"Am I doing a bad job? I'm sorry, i'll get better! We could practise and then I-"

A bad job? Was she kidding? She was pretty sure these panties needed to be thrown away later.

"No!" she reassured her, she knew how sensitive Brittany was, "You're doing..awesome! Amazing, you're...wow." she replied in awe, Brittany looked stunning on top of her and it was a sight she could definitely get used to, wait..no it wasn't! Oh who was she kidding, it totally was.

"It's just..that it's your first, you know?"

"I know Santana..I told you that?" she said as though it were already set in stone.

"Well..I don't know, I just..want it to be special," she said trying to sound careless, so added a casual shrug.

"If it's with you, then it will be."

"No, I mean like..like you see in the movies. With all the candles, and lights and rose petals?" who knew Santana Lopez was such a romantic,oh yeah..Brittany did. But she didn't know she was even a cute little romancer when it came to sex too.

Brittany just smiled, it was all she could do to stop herself bursting into tears at her best friends words.

"Okay," she said with a giggle, " But..we can still cuddle right?"

"Pft, you can try and stop me cuddling you tonight!"

"...Why would I try to stop you?"

Santana let out a loving laugh, she didn't often laugh at Brittany's confused remarks, but now she had her heart pulled out into her sleeve, she felt venerable to the blonde.

"Britt, just come here would you?"

Brittany nodded happily and pressed herself flat against the Latina as she felt strong arms wrap around her and she had never felt so safe..so happy.

Brittany gently kissed Santana's neck, "mmmm, go'night B" When Santana was tired, she didn't really speak..she mumbled. That was how Brittany knew Santana really was exhausted and that she was probably already asleep.

It was that second she decided it was safe to speak, "I love you San." she mumbled into the crook of the brunettes neck.

"mmmhm, I love you too Britt."

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes! I still don't have my computer :( REVIEW.**


End file.
